Grenade
by KarasuKiiro
Summary: Cuando el amor toca a tu puerta, las maravillas deben aflorar en tu barriga, en tu pecho y en tus labios pero ¿por qué ese no era el caso para los chicos? Estaban condenados al desamor.
1. Mejor amigo (SangCheng)

Prompt: FriendZone.

Para Nie Huaisang era muy sencilla esa situación: era y siempre sería su mejor amigo.

Y veía a Jiang Cheng de pies a cabeza, pero no había caso, siempre sería su mejor amigo.

En particular, la forma en que ambos se habían conocido fue curiosa: club de literatura al que, tiempo después, Cheng aclaró que nunca quiso ir, un jardín solitario que Nie Huaisang había decidido apartar para él y su escurridiza inspiración.

Jiang Cheng llegó al lugar de manera despistada. Tanteando terreno, mirando tras los arbustos, revoloteando en el sitio como si hubiera resuelto quedarse ahí para escribir sin notar a Huaisang.

Hasta que volteó y sus miradas contactaron.

-Ah, perdón. -Dijo el chico frente a él-, ¿vas a ocupar acá?

-Ah, yo, eh... -el muchacho tartamudeó con timidez-, no, ya me iba.

-¡No! Me iré yo. Llegaste primero de todas formas. -Habló el más alto mientras se retiraba.

La segunda vez que lo vio, reparó en su presencia con más cuidado. En el club, junto a otro chico ruidoso, parecían ser muy buenos amigos, y a pesar de que él estaba en el lugar por una recomendación, estaba completamente solo.

-Bueno chicos, vamos a escribir. El reto consiste en continuar el escrito de otro integrante. Jiang Cheng, Nie HuaiSang, harán equipo.

Lo que comenzó por un desastre, rápidamente fue una tragedia. Nie HuaiSang nunca había leído algo tan terrible, no por su estilo narrativo, sino más bien... Había encontrado a alguien en demasía contrariado a él.

Mientras HuaiSang escribía sobre el dolor del amor que apenas estaba viviendo, Jiang Cheng hablaba de lo horrible que era ser un ser artificial, mientras Nie HuaiSang hablaba sobre su protagonista que se volvía humana, Jiang Cheng hablaba de la tragedia inminente a través de la transición de raza.

"No me gusta para nada este tipo. Mata totalmente mi inspiración" ese fue el primer pensamiento después de escribir juntos, sin embargo el profesor les había dicho que eran la pareja perfecta el uno para el otro, bajo la consigna de que la siguiente boda a la que iría sería la de ellos.

HuaiSang ya no recuerda que sintió, sólo ¿ganas de llorar? ¿de reír? Es que eso era. Una situación risible e intolerable. Como si acaso él pensara algún día casarse con alguien que no entendía la fragilidad y belleza de las emociones humanas. Con esos pensamientos peyorativos, llegó a la conclusión de que no, de que lo odiaba, de que no quería saber nada de él.

Salió de la sala en paz con un par de audífonos en sus oídos, y Jiang Cheng a sus espaldas, mirando fijamente los pines que decoraban su mochila.

-Esa es una buena banda. -Le había dicho, y se retiró, dejándole perplejo.

HuaiSang suspiró pensando en el raro que tenía por compañero de club.

Guardó silencio pensando en que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, había encontrado con quién escuchar música. Lo confirmó una tácita tarde en la que le extendió sus audífonos y comprobaron que tenían la misma canción favorita, e incluso el mismo estilo musical, lo que para el joven Nie era absurdo; nadie poseía esa forma tan volátil en gusto musical. Y ahí estaba Jiang Cheng demostrando lo contrario.

La paz llegó rápidamente, y asimismo Jiang Cheng y Nie HuaiSang abandonaron toda idea de que la inspiración volviera a sus vidas mientras estuvieran juntos. Comenzaron a huir de las obligaciones de escritura bajo esa excusa, y su profesor fruncía el ceño mientras ellos se reían, jugaban cartas y lanzaban uno que otro comentario mordaz.

HuaiSang era tranquilo en comparación a Jiang Cheng, que iba de lado a lado siguiendo al muchacho de junto, Wei Wuxian. Comenzó a pensar, de hecho, que eran novios, y así la decepción tiñó su pecho de una sensación que no había experimentado, y prefería no nombrar.

Fue una tarde en la que pudo, por desgracia, añadir a la nómina de cosas que sí sintió la emoción innombrable. Una tarde en el autobús que iba a la casa de Cheng, HuaiSang extendió los audífonos y se animó a decir cuánto pensaba en el joven Jiang con esa melodía.

Cabe decir que Jiang Cheng fue un denso de primera que sólo podía pensar en Wei WuXian, y no captó el sentimiento romántico que brotaba en la extensión de la existencia de HuaiSang. Eso provocó otra nueva emoción nueva e incluso le valió la amistad con el muchacho más alto.

A Cheng le gustaba WuXian. Y eso HuaiSang lo sabía, por tanto, tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad, provocó una actitud desagradable en su propia persona que ni siquiera Jiang Cheng podía soportar. Rápidamente habían hablado de la amistad casi natural que se había formado en ambos, y sin embargo, HuaiSang bloqueó su contacto y cortó toda vía de comunicación.

Dejó de ir al taller de literatura. WuXian procedió a imitar el gesto y HuaiSang no entendió por qué, pero lo agradecía de cierta forma, porque así no estaría cerca de Cheng. Ninguno estaría cerca del chico.

Seis meses pasaron tan velozmente que el joven de Nie ni siquiera se percató del mensaje en bandeja de entrada que Jiang Cheng le había enviado, exigiendo tener una charla decente.

Lo arreglaron después de que Jiang Cheng le declaró a HuaiSang su amor. Y sólo estaba el problema del desface.

"A-Cheng, temo decir que ya no siento eso" aclaró. Y Jiang Cheng afirmó lo mismo. Que ahora era totalmente amistad, pero que en su momento, hacia seis meses atrás...

"¿No fue eso cuando yo le dije, a través de una canción, que me gustaba?"

HuaiSang, con un anillo en mano, en eterna soltería, mira a Jiang Cheng, que vive felizmente en una relación abierta, a diferencia suya, que está completamente soltero, pero feliz. Comiendo palomitas de maíz mientras están acurrucados y ven una película, se piensa pleno y relajado.

El anillo de Jiang Cheng reluce con gracia.

-¿En qué piensas? -Le preguntó imperativo, y HuaiSang negó con la cabeza mientras llevaba su anillo a juego con su mejor amigo a sus espaldas.

-En que si tú y yo hubiéramos hablado antes, ya tendríamos más de dos años de pareja, estoy seguro. -Respondió HuaiSang divertido y asqueado levemente con la idea-, ¿no fue todo muy raro?

Jiang Cheng alzó la ceja molesto.

-Ajá. Doble friendzone. No pasa a menudo, ¿sabes? Ahora, ve la película que A-Huan se va a molestar si nos ve así.

HuaiSang se rió mientras se acurrucó más a Jiang Cheng.

-¿Todavía piensa que me gustas?

-Mnh. Como si tuvieras tan buen gusto.

HuaiSang sólo negó con la cabeza riendo cálidamente y acomodándose mucho más. La película siguió su ritmo.

El juego de anillo de ambos seguía brillando renuente a dejar de evidenciar que eran almas gemelas.


	2. Rumour has it (WangCheng)

Prompt: Infidelidad.

Era una simple carta, pero Lan Zhan la abrió con un poco de dudas. Era un día cálido, un día donde las nubes eran más blancas que nunca, inmaculadas como ellas podían serlo.

Era un día oscuro en su vida, donde Wei WuXian le había gritado que podían separarse si tanto estaba cansado de su imprudencia. Era uno de esos trágicos días donde WangJi ni siquiera pudo negarle eso.

Y le tocó atender la correspondencia, teniendo en claro de quién era la carta que tenía en mano.

"Estimado Hanguang-jun:

¿Es correcto usar su nombre de cortesía a estas alturas? ¿no es indebido por la historia que ya tenemos, Lan WangJi? Pero disculpe la imprudencia iniciar sin un saludo, ¿qué tal está? ¿qué tal su matrimonio? ¿encontró en Wei WuXian a la persona comprensiva y firme que era yo?

Espero que no. Te aseguro que no lo has hecho, porque Wei Ying no es así, no es una persona real. Wei Ying no será capaz de darte el amor que te entregué".

Lan Zhan suspiró, sabiendo que era, seguramente, otra carta de quejas interminables que por error acabó en sus manos. Tal vez era realmente para su hermano, pues él y el líder de secta Jiang eran muy cercanos.

O eso quería creer, pero el remitente era casi tan claro como el hecho de que él había tenido un problema con Wei Ying.

"No te sientas mal, HanGuang-Jun, al fin y al cabo, ¿quién te culpa...? Espera ¡nadie! Nadie te culpa porque a la vista de todos, decidiste encontrar en un extraño el amor.

Hum, ¿debería refrescar tu memoria? ¿escribir esto y dar de remitente a tu tío? Pienso que sería agradable. Ya no sólo tendrías treinta y tres azotes decorando tu espalda, tendrías algo más. Marcas de zidian también, te lo aseguro, condenado infiel.

¿Olvidaste acaso que tú y yo, aunque fuera a espaldas, teníamos algo tan intenso que hablamos de una alianza entre ambas sectas? Mnh, pero preferiste a Wei Wuxian y ¿cómo no? Siempre lo ha tenido todo, partiendo por la sonrisa y el carácter encantador. Continuando por la creatividad, la lealtad, ese espíritu indómito suyo, y sobretodo, la facilidad comunicativa que siempre nos faltó.

El candidato ideal de consorte, ¿no es así? Él lo tiene todo, no lo negaré pero ¿tiene eso que realmente quieres?".

El remitente de la misiva frunció el ceño ante la última pregunta. No negaba nada. Claro que fue su error, fue el único idiota que engañó a Jiang Cheng y es que, en su reencuentro con Wei Wuxian, perdió la cabeza, los estribos, ni siquiera pensó en la dichosa relación que ambos mantenían.

Relación de siete años donde ambos eran témpanos de hielo que hablaban de artes y empresas, pero que se entendían perfectamente el uno al otro.

Obligaciones y charlas de las que Wei WuXian jamás sería participe. Historias que Wei Ying no entendería.

Volvió su atención a la carta ignorando la sensación incómoda que le cernía. Nunca se había puesto a pensar en el dolor de Jiang WanYin, ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que esa relación era realmente seria hasta ese momento donde tocaba un ajuste de cuentas.

Pasó saliva ruidosamente antes de seguir leyendo, con calma, más inquieto consigo que con nadie, porque él sabía lidiar con Jiang Cheng.

Claro que sabía.

"¡Bendito seas, HanGuang-Jun! Sacaste a Wei Ying, a mi hermano, de mi vida. Y no sólo eso, me engañaste con él, ¿es por que él te hace sentir en las nubes?

Ante el mundo de la moda no eres más que un idiota que hizo el estúpido al casarse con Wei Wuxian, ex-patriarca de las empresas Yiling, pero para mí eres sólo otra de sus víctimas de ligue. Felicidades, al menos contigo sí fue serio.

Pero no escribí esta carta por eso. Tengo más intenciones que sólo quejarme, ¿sabías?

Date por enterado del primer tema: Wei Ying ya extendió el rumor del divorcio en todo el mundo de la moda. Te rebajó completamente a cambio de qué, ¿un corazón derretido de amor?

Oh, estimado, te aseguro que aunque tengas el corazón derretido, sigues siendo el mismo ser frío del que me enamoré.

El otro rumor que escuché dice que ya no quieres a Wei Ying. ¿No es graciosa la palabrería barata? Como si acaso algún día dejaras de amarlo".

El chico que leía la carta retiró su vista y suspiró. Tal vez lo mejor era no seguir su lectura en esa sala, y su cuarto personal, repentinamente era su mejor opción.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, tomó asiento en su cama y siguió leyendo.

"Sí, hasta ahora debes pensar, ¿por qué elegí escribirte una carta en vez de llamarte al teléfono? Y pienso que la finalidad de esta carta es otra. Y debo hacer las cosas bien, no como tú, infiel de cuarta.

Amo esa palabra. Te define completamente. En un inicio, cuando vi a mi hermano, pensé 'Ah, me cambió por un chico más joven, tiene sentido', pero fue desastroso notar que no, que tiene mi edad, que nada fue excusa para que te descarrilaras. No es porque tuviera la mitad de tu edad, qué va.

Eso no lo hizo menos doloroso, pero al menos me bastan los otros rumores, ¿me has extrañado? ¿has sido una persona diferente desde que Wei WuXian volvió a nuestras vidas luego de trece años, después de su berrinche? Y seguramente el resto notó que haces cosas que ahora no deberías hacer, como llegar tarde a casa para no verlo entre otras.

¿Ya se enteró tu familia que nos seguíamos viendo hasta hace seis meses? ¿has escuchado que se rumorea un romance entre un CEO y el vicepresidente ejecutivo de dos empresas poderosas?

Bueno, si no has cambiado, ¿por qué lo habrías oído? No te gusta el chisme. Pero eso dicen los rumores.

Estuve pensando un tiempo en esta terrible situación, y llegué a la conclusión de que nadie me creería. Es más probable que alguien como tú este con Wei Ying en vez de estar conmigo, ¿no es así? Es poco probable que decidas derretir mi corazón como si no fuera acaso muy frío, como si no odiara a la gente.

Claro que odio a todos menos a ti, ¿o puedo hablar en pasado?

De todos modos, dijeron que dejarás a Wei WuXian por mí, ¿cuánta mentira anda rondando por ahí? Simplemente es detestable."

Cansancio. Si había algo que HanGuang-Jun odiaba completamente eran los chismes, sobretodo porque iba en contra de las reglas, y no por primera vez, iba en su contra. Algo le decía que no debía seguir leyendo, que había algo más que reproche, que había algo inquietante que no lograba detectar.

Nuevamente volvió a su lectura. Ya quedaba menos palabras para acabar ese suplicio que debía responder.

"Ya no soporto escuchar rumores. Al principio era agradable pensar que, como yo, te costó superarme, ¿no fui ingenuo? Todo lo que susurraban a mis oídos era, será y es falso. No me complica ya más, así que seré conciso, porque ya no me interesa seguir siendo "agradable", ni divertido, ni debería ponerte al día con los rumores, que para eso tienes a Wei WuXian.

¿Recuerdas el dichoso amor que dije tenerte? Bueno, sí, te amaba, pero descubrí otro tipo de amor. Descubrí que puedo ser feliz sin ser ocultado, pero seguramente lo has oído de la boca de XiChen, ¿no?

Ya te lo dije antes, pero esta carta, aparte de quejas, es enviada como invitación, porque supongo que este rumor sí lo has oído.

Me casaré con tu hermano en dos meses. Espero verte en la ceremonia, así como yo puse cara y aguanté cada dolor hace algún tiempo.

Se despide con atenciones, Jiang Cheng".

Y así acabó la carta. Y así Lan Zhan descubrió que tal vez eso sintió Jiang Cheng en su tiempo.


	3. Hasta la muerte (XiCheng)

Prompt: Unión forzada.

Para XiChen, Jiang Cheng siempre fue un buen amigo.

Siempre sería un buen amigo. O eso se repetía constantemente en su cabeza.

A Cheng le gustaba HuaiSang. A él le gustaba Meng Yao. Pero parecía que eso no era suficiente para sus familias, que toda su vida habían planeado casarlos.

Cosas de empresas, se había dicho, pero eso no quitaba que era un mal día, que todavía parecía que llovería, como si fuera un mal augurio, como si hasta los cielos susurraran que se salvara de ello, que salvara a Jiang Cheng de un matrimonio sin amor.

Pero no pudo. E incluso tiempo después, a dos años de ese día, ya no podían separarse.

Partiendo por la vaga excusa de que una alianza forzada mantendría el equilibrio de la relación entre ambas empresas, y recayendo en el fatal rumor de que ellos se casaban para ocultar el embarazo de alguna chica.

Como si se les olvidara que, de hecho, XiChen era abiertamente bisexual, igual que Jiang Cheng, aunque ¿siquiera al joven Jiang le gustaba alguien que no fuera HuaiSang?

Incluso el muchacho había tenido problemas para admitir que estaba enamorado de él, así que podía reír todo lo que quisiera en burla a su consorte obligatorio.

-No te rías, XiChen, estamos en una reunión seria. —Le regañó su marido con el ceño fruncido, y XiChen suspiró.

Definitivamente no estaba hecho para el matrimonio forzado, mucho menos con alguien como Jiang Cheng, que siempre le estaba cortando la risa, las acciones, la diversión.

No entendía incluso cómo Nie HuaiSang le correspondía en sentimientos al ceo de la empresa Jiang, pero parecía que incluso él no lo entendía.

Se sentía ahogado en esa reunión donde tenía que fingir que eran felices. La relación sí era pacífica, absolutamente llevadera porque se habían criado prácticamente juntos para eso, para tener un balance y un equilibrio.

Podía recordar el día en que su familia le presentó al más joven como si acaso fuera ayer. Eso era mucho peor, porque entonces todos creían que estaba al pendiente de Jiang Cheng, y eso era en parte una falacia.

Estaba atento a Jiang Cheng, buscando algún atisbo de queja, algún resquicio de negación, pero no hubo nada hasta que tuvo quince años, cuando conoció a HuaiSang y su familia se mantuvo alejándolo del joven Nie hasta que tuvo la edad adecuada para poder casarse.

Incluso para el día de su matrimonio, el hermano menor de MingJue fingió que no le causaba dolor cuando declararon el sí, cuando tuvo que negar que quería impedir la boda, incluso cuando, los cuatro, incluyendo a Meng Yao, tragaron pesado al oír el "hasta que la muerte los separe".

Sí, el próximo suicidio de Lan XiChen, pensó el mismo mientras se carcajeaba lastimero en sus adentros, y decidieron que besarse era algo demasiado bochornoso frente a sus familias, así que sólo fingieron que no podían, que eran un par de jóvenes castos a los que no les complacía convertir a los otros en parte de su intimidad.

En cierto modo, era agradable. XiChen ya no tenía que fingir besar a Jiang Cheng puesto que se presentaron como una pareja sin contactos, y Jiang Cheng apuntó que todo se debía a su negación al contacto corporal. XiChen lo agradecía, lo sabía, que ninguno quería eso pero que los poderes de sus familias eran capaz de hundir al resto, y detestaba eso, pero ¿no era más seguro y agradable para todos si fingían?

Se preguntaba si Jiang Cheng seguía negado a estar casado. Sería todo tan fácil si se les permitiera el divorcio, si pudieran acaso quejarse de la mala compatibilidad que presentaban, pero incluso nadie parecía notar eso.

Sólo los hermanos de ambos, que siempre miraban de forma culpable como si acaso por ellos todo se hubiera llevado a cabo. Como si la incomodidad que roía la barriga de Lan XiChen fuera debido a ambos, que huyeron y se casaron a espaldas de todos causando un escándalo que obviamente, los hermanos estuvieron dispuestos a solucionar adelantando los desastrosos planes de matrimonio que tenían desde que prácticamente habían nacido.

La doncella Jiang se había casado con el heredero de la empresa Lanling, y el hijo biológico de los Jiang con el heredero de la empresa Lan. Si tuvieran otro hijo biológico, seguramente se habría casado con un Nie, y Wei WuXian no contaba en los planes porque él se había descarriado, dando a entender que prefería perder todo antes que a Lan WangJi.

Pero Lan Huan no estaba dispuesto a eso. A XiChen aún le importaba la felicidad y estabilidad del resto.

Tenía una copa de champagne en su mano, aunque no pudiera beberla, era sólo por imagen, y todos sabían que era así. Esa reunión ya estaba siendo más tediosa de lo que realmente le gustaría tolerar, y eso lo tenía corto de genio, malhumorado, pero ¿que importaba? Su marido se encargaba de relacionarse con todos, porque la falsa diplomacia y las palabras cargadas de falacias parecían venir de parte de la familia Jiang, y eso era agradable para él. No tenía que mentir e irrespetar las reglas que su clan había promulgado tanto tiempo.

-¿Es asombroso estar casado con alguien como XiChen? —Preguntó una muchacha atrayendo la atención del más alto, que miró hacia Jiang Cheng y vio su sonrisa asomarse por la comisura de sus labios.

¿Era eso orgullo? ¿era acaso pregonería frente a una joven que nunca había visto en su vida? XiChen lo sabía, que ambos, quisieran o no, eran el matrimonio más codiciado.

Como si no fuera acaso todo una mentira.

-Mnh. Es agradable. XiChen es una buena persona. —Respondió Jiang Cheng, porque ambos eran amigos, eran cómplices en esa mentira que llevaban por vida y se la estaban haciendo agradablemente el uno al otro para no caer ante la tentación del amor.

¿Qué eran los sentimentalismos baratos versus la estabilidad y la felicidad eterna?

Claro, lo mismo que la eternidad. Un espejismo conformista que no les parecía agradar para nada.

-¿Cuánto tipo se ven juntos, realmente? Hay rumores de que se van a divorciar. —Agregó otra mujer, mientras Cheng ponía una mueca de desagrado y Lan XiChen salía en su ayuda.

Inhaló profundo, dejó la copa a un lado, sobre la mesa, y se acercó a su esposo, acomodando sus manos sobre su cintura y acercándolo a su cuerpo.

-Si me permiten responder, señoritas. —Habló, con su tono de voz en alto, provocando que más de una persona ajena escuchara su declaración.

Su farsa debía durar más tiempo. Sus sacrificios debían valer la pena. No debían caer en la jugarreta de nadie que desvalorizara su esfuerzo.

-Nuestro plan es estar juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe.


	4. Sueño (LingYi/ZhuiYi)

Prompt: fantasías.

JingYi sabía perfectamente por qué no debía estar en esa casa. Sabía el por qué debía estar lejos de SiZhui aunque su novio desde hace más de año y medio, Jin Ling, no lo supiera.

Esos sueños que había tenido con SiZhui no dejaban de atormentarlo. Claro que él amaba a su novio ¡aunque de repente fuera tan molesto como una chica delicada! ¡aunque de repente se tratasen a los gritos! ¡y por supuesto que estaba enamorado si cada vez que pensaba en dejarlo, su corazón dolía de una manera tediosa y sólo quería morir!

Lo amaba. Y claro que lo hacía en demasía. Pero SiZhui seguía cruzándose por su mente como si acaso su relación fuera miserable, como si JingYi no fuera feliz con Jin Ling.

SiZhui lo hacía sonreír más que su propio novio y eso no lo hacía feliz en lo absoluto.

-¿Pasa algo, A-Yi? -Le preguntó SiZhui, con esa voz tan dulce y tierna, se sentía culpable-, ¿volviste a pelear con A-Ling? -Cuestionó riendo bajito.

JingYi era alguien sin remedio que se perdía entre esas oscilaciones de voz que salían de los labios de Yuan.

-Ajá. Y me siento culpable. -Respondió mientras suspiraba, y SiZhui iba a la cocina, seguramente por galletas y algún dulce.

Siempre le ofrecía dulces. Porque Lan Yuan sabía de memoria cada una de sus manías cuando estaba fúrico o estresado, y siempre se había dedicado a consentirle.

-¿Por qué discutiste con Jin Ling? -Indagó el muchacho mientras llegaba con una bandeja con dulces y un té de naranja y canela que tenía un aroma hipnótico.

-Ah, es un idiota ¡¿puedes creer que se enfadó porque le pedí que mantuviera el orden?! Sé que llega cansado del trabajo a medio tiempo, pero... -JingYi suspiró, mientras recibía la bandeja y SiZhui tomaba asiento a su lado.

La mano de Yuan comenzó a deslizarse por sus cabellos, y eso provocó un pequeño salto en JingYi.

-¿No te quieres sentar en el sofá? -Preguntó SiZhui-, podemos ver una película.

JingYi asintió y se dirigió al sitio, mientras Yuan encendía el televisor y ponía una película que seguramente lo distraería.

Tomaron asiento y JingYi, como por reflejo se acomodó sobre él.

Recordó su sueño. Se vio a él mismo en un sofá, mirando películas son SiZhui y él trazando con dedicación sinsentidos sobre su antebrazo, exhalando tranquilo como si nada fuera más importante que perder el tiempo juntos, como si no hubiera algo más urgente que su índice oscilando de un lado a otro en la extensión de JingYi.

El más bajo sintió que SiZhui lentamente se acercaba, con sus dedos caminando por su brazo, hacia su clavícula, y suspiró mientras se acurrucaba más en Yuan.

-A-Yuan... —Suspiró con pesadez.

-¿A-Yi? —Escuchó de su voz dubitativa—, ¿Estás ahí? —Preguntó el más alto, moviendo su mano frente al rostro se JingYi, por si algún motivo o causa el chico espabilaba.

JingYi móvil su cabeza para quitar la sensación de las yemas de Yuan dibujando cosas en su piel, e incluso evitar esas ridículas ganas de besarlo.

¿Por qué? Si él amaba a Jin Ling y no entendía de dónde renacía el ya enterrado cariño por SiZhui.

-Pienso que deberías ver a Jin Ling. —Habló SiZhui, mientras lo miraba preocupado—, luces más distraído de lo usual. —El joven más alto acomodó su mano sobre el cabello de JingYi—, ¿Quieres que hablemos en mi cuarto?

Ante la mención de la habitación de SiZhui, JingYi tragó pesado. En el sueño, ellos iban al cuarto, hablaban un poco a una distancia imprudente, con un tropezón comenzaba un beso qué lentamente los arrastraba a la cama, a JingYi bajo el cuerpo de SiZhui, que apoyaría los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, por sobre sus hombros, lo miraría quedamente y...

-A-Yi, A-Ling llegará en diez minutos.

Y nada. Porque SiZhui no estaba interesado. Yuan era demasiado correcto, y quizás ese afán de querer meterse en la vida de Yuan a la fuerza era meramente un capricho como los que JingYi tenía cada mes.

Cada mes desde que había conocido a Lan Yuan, claramente, pero prefería evitar pensar en eso y gozaba mucho más al estar con él en esas pequeñas instancias, mirando películas cada vez que Jin Ling se enfadaba.

JingYi no tenía la culpa de que ambos estuvieran mal en la relación. JingYi no tenía la culpa de que fuera difícil entender a Jin Ling y que a él le gustara la gente menos compleja, pero aún así Jin Ling alborotase sus hormonas.

La puerta sonó, y SiZhui le hizo una seña llevándolo al portal donde la silueta de Jin Ling se dejó ver.

-¿Vamos a hablar o no? —Fue lo primero que le dijo.

-Supongo. —Respondió JingYi.

Porque ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa de que sus hormonas se alterasen mutuamente, pero no estar dispuestos a renunciar a todo lo que deseaban realmente.

Ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa de que los sueños de JingYi fueran tan explícitos que incluso mirar a SiZhui se hacía ridículamente doloroso.

-Pasa. —Indicó SiZhui—, iré a mi cuarto. Charlen tranquilos. Y, A-Yi... —Su voz osciló un momento—, por favor, sé paciente, ¿sí?

Le había pedido eso, sin saber realmente que su único sueño era, por el momento, revivir el calor del tacto que de vez en cuando tanteaba y circundaba por sus mejillas.

-Ajá. —Respondió sin ganas.

Debía dejar de fantasear con alguien que no le cumpliría el sueño.


	5. Mientras todo pasa (WeiCheng)

Prompt: Venganza

Cuando Jiang Cheng llegó a casa después de la pelea que había tenido con Wei Wuxian, estaba seguro de que no estaba completamente en sus sentidos, y sin embargo, tomó el teléfono celular para teclear una sola cosa.

«Te va a pesar, WuXian.»

Él sabía que era costumbre de su hermano comentar cosas sin pensar en el verdadero daño que podían provocar sus palabras, así que cuando le recordó que estaba comprometido con WangJi, sólo pudo sentir una punzada en el pecho.

Sí, porque Jiang Cheng no quería que se casaran, y Wei Wuxian sólo podía reír burlonamente como siempre, claro que nunca podía tomárselo personal porque ¿había motivos para tomar en serio a Wei Wuxian alguna vez en la vida?

La respuesta era un claro no. Pero quería venganza. Se iba Wei Ying, se iba su hermano, su mejor amigo, el hombre que mil veces lo rechazó porque no le gustaban los hombres, y sin embargo allí estaba, corto de genio, viendo la invitación para la boda de Wei WuXian.

Además, había tenido la indecencia de pedirle que no fuera un insensible tosco y frágil, que por favor recordara su sitio. Porque sabía que había cosas que no convenía mencionar, como las veces en las que, ebrios como sólo ellos estaban, fueron más allá de los besos carnales e incluso más allá de las caricias sutiles.

Y eso era prohibido para ellos, que habían crecido como hermanos.

Pero él no tenía que ser frágil. No como Wei Wuxian se lo había pedido, ¿no era así?

Sabía a qué le tenía Wei Ying. Sabía también que aprovecharía de esconderse en el voto de silencio que había decidido hacer Cheng desde que el matrimonio con la familia Lan había comenzado a desarrollarse.

El silencio de Jiang Cheng era todo, y por lo mismo, estaba dispuesto a hablar el mismo día de la fiesta si era necesario, con tal de que Wei Wuxian le pagara la humillación. Porque no solamente Wei Wuxian no quería casarse con Cheng, sino que le había imposibilitado conseguir pareja.

Al inicio estaba bien. Ahora, ya no era todo como Cheng quería. Y claro, ¿cómo no podría estar WuXian seguro de que Jiang Cheng mantendría su boca cerrada? Si al final, siempre lograba convencerlo de que todo era simple, transitorio. Todo en algún momento pasaba y así mismo se iba al diablo.

Como los días hasta el matrimonio de Wei WuXian que llegaron más rápido de lo que el nacido en noviembre quisiera.

Viéndolo ahí en el altar, tenía esa horrible tentación de decirle que lo usara tal como siempre lo había hecho. Que lo torturara como cada día desde el inicio y sobretodo, que ya lo matara, que era menos doloroso que verlo transitar hacia el altar vestido de negro y rojo.

Quería vengarse de una forma audaz, ya planeada, porque sabía que aunque Wuxian amara a Lan Zhan, todavía algo dentro de su hermano vibraba por su persona. Así que sólo inhaló profundo cuando escuchó el primer "acepto".

WuXian podía hacer lo que quisiera con Jiang Cheng después de ese "acepto", pero no podía hacer algo con respecto a la nueva imagen que tenía de Ying: era solo un chico indómito con ganas de engañar a todos, con esos cabellos revoltosos y seductores que hacían rendirse a cualquiera.

Era solo un chico cobarde con mil facetas sin mostrar cual era su verdadera facha, su verdadero ser, y por desgracia, Cheng lo conocía tan bien, que en ese vals parecía todo falso, aunque no lo fuera.

Todo estaba construido sobre mentiras.

-A-Xian se ve feliz. -Comentó su hermana, sin conocer la verdadera tensión entre ambos.

-Mnh. Ahora debería decirme cuánto pesa su máscara de felicidad falsa, porque bien que me hace falta una igual. -Añadió WanYin mientras refunfuñaba. YianLi sólo sonrió comprensiva, como si supiera todo lo que hubiera pasado entre ambos.

-Deberías preguntarle a él. -Le contestó.

Quizás todo fue por la pelea tonta donde Jiang Cheng le había dicho que desapareciera. Siempre tenían ese tipo de peleas, porque a Cheng le costaba exteriorizar sus emociones, y eso WuXian lo sabía bien, pero esa vez sólo le había dicho "¿Seguro que quieres eso?" Y desde entonces fue tortura tras otra.

Fue una tragedia que no quería seguir viviendo y ahí estaba, vestido de gala, cerca de su hermano e invitándolo a bailar para charlar con sutileza.

-Dispara. -Dijo WanYin cuando ya tenía a su hermano de las manos para el vals-, anda, dime que arruiné mi vida. Ya no duele.

El rostro de Wei Ying se oscureció.

-No entiendo qué quieres, A-Cheng. -Bramó con algo de pesadez-, sabes por qué se dio todo esto. -Añadió-, no todo es sobre ti.

Jiang Cheng tragó pesado ante ese bombardeo. Estaba preparado para algo peor, si era sincero.

-Has perdido práctica. -Contestó en cambio-, solías ser más rudo.

-Estoy cansado.

-Yo también. -Respondió Jiang Cheng-, estoy cansado de que todo sea a tu gusto.

Ambos se detuvieron frunciendo el ceño.

-Nuestro pasado se queda ahí, ¿no? Es lo más sano. Tú te casas, yo salgo con HuaiSang. -Siguió hablando Cheng-, y así no pierdes el tiempo renegando la verdad porque él sabe lo que pasó. Será un buen compañero.

Vio a Wei Wuxian tragar pesado ante esa declaración, pero no movió pestaña alguna en contra.

Jiang Cheng lo soltó de las manos que había estado sujetando con gracia de desarrollar el vals.

-¿Entonces qué dices?

-No me importa. Ambos erramos. -Respondió Wei Wuxian-, no es tu estilo la humillación pública, A-Cheng.

-No es tu estilo victimizarte, A-Xian. -Replicó con sorna-, pero bueno, nadie está libre de pecado, ¿no?

Palmeó su hombro viendo la indignación de su hermano.

-Iré por pastel. -Finalizó, y antes de retirarse, se acercó a su oído para susurrar algo.

Wei Wuxian se estremeció ante el toque y las palabras de WanYin, porque la venganza era dulce y silenciosa. La superación inminente, la prueba del avance fortuito que Jiang Cheng había logrado camuflar, y por sobretodo, la dulzura del pastel que inundaría sus papilas gustativas, que era casi tan dulce como lo último que le dijo Jiang Cheng en ese susurro.

"Tenías razón. Todo pasa. Incluso tú".


	6. Quiero ser tuyo (XiCheng)

Prompt: Amor platónico.

XiChen podía ver a Jiang Cheng desde la mesa de la cafetería en la que estudiaban juntos, y suspiraba quedo cuando el menor le devolvía la mirada.

No era que fuera algo especial, pero era sólo a él a quien suavizaba ese ceño fruncido que cargaba de vez en cuando, por no decir que lo hacía siempre.

Y a XiChen no le molestaba, porque era perfecto para él, aunque Jiang Cheng no lo supiera. De hecho, era preferible que no se enterase de la forma en la que pensaba en él, o quizás las cosas pasarían muchísimo para ambos.

A veces desviaba la mirada, como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, y XiChen sólo podía reír bajito sintiendo su pecho extender por la emoción y la calidez que lo roía.

Definitivamente sería lo que Cheng quisiera si sólo le diera la oportunidad, pero parecía incluso tan lejana la idea de ser algo más en su vida que "el hermano del cuñado".

Cuando sus amigos, MingJue y Yao le veían tan perdido en su propio mundo, como si no existiera algo más que el amor que Lan Huan le profesaba a Cheng, sólo evitaban decirle muchas cosas. Ya se habían rendido. Conocían perfectamente la devoción ciega del Lan, así que simplemente seguían comiendo bajo la orquesta de suspiros que XiChen lanzaba.

Era tan desagradable lo evidente y ansioso que estaba por pertenecer a Jiang Cheng, lo ansioso que estaba por ser suyo, por cumplirle el capricho cuando nadie estuviera dispuesto a mimarle.

Sabía que era difícil ocultar su enamoramiento, mucha más era la dificultad cuando WanYin era presidente del centro de estudiantes, y siempre estaba a la siga de Wei Ying, que era novio del hermano de XiChen.

Sus miradas siempre chocaban, y sabía que era una casualidad, o era su estatura, e incluso podía ser que estuviera en la mira de Jiang WanYin por alguna causa desconocida.

Podía ser incluso culpa de Wen Qing, la chica que parecía gustarle a Jiang Cheng. Y entonces le dolía por todo lo que sentía en su pecho hacia y por Jiang Cheng, que se quedaba ahí, marcando ocupado en el interior de su corazón, latiendo ruidoso e incluso exasperadamente. Cuando eso pasaba, XiChen tomaba asiento e inhalaba profundamente, buscando calmar sus hormonas.

Era un secreto guardado. Mal guardado porque los Lan no saben ocultar información, pero un secreto al fin y al cabo.

Cuando pasaba por su lado, sentía que le gustaba todo él. Desde sus ojos color azul que le recordaban al mar, casi tan profundo como el cariño y la dedicación que tenía a admirarle sin ser recíproco, hasta ese eterno sonrojo que recaía sobre sus mejillas cuando la muchacha que tenía el corazón del joven arisco le miraba.

Todo le provocaba una sonrisa grata e incluso le provocaba esa calidez extraña. A veces conseguía una mirada lastimera de los menores, que no podían entender cómo a alguien tan noble podía gustarle un "idiota".

Pero WanYin no era un idiota. Era insensible, sí, e incluso a veces podía escucharlo gritar, pero sabía que no era su intención ser así, que sólo buscaba ser oído.

-¿No crees que lo idolatras demasiado, XiChen-Ge? —Había mencionado una vez su cuñado, mientras sonreía asintiendo—, A-Cheng es un bobo al que nunca le gustarás. Estás totalmente perdido por un amor platónico, es prácticamente imposible.

Y XiChen negaba cada vez que le comentaban eso.

-Estoy enamorado de él. —Era su única respuesta para luego alejarse cuidadosamente del resto, y buscar paz en algún sitio; lo necesitaría.

No buscaba ser correspondido de todas maneras. Buscaba velar por la felicidad de Cheng a una distancia prudente, buscaba apreciar su belleza más allá de la física que se le había permitido observar.

Jiang Cheng no era sólo físicamente hermoso. Su verdadera persona, su alma, era algo maravilloso. Un chico que sólo buscaba el amor de verdad, bajo esas capas de intolerancia.

Esa alma hermosa jamás rozaría la punta de sus dedos ni por un ápice de compasión. Así era WanYin. Y tampoco podría serlo. Si pensaba en el alma de Jiang Cheng entrando al mundo contaminado de maldad, veía que lo destrozarían.

Primero sobre su cadáver, suele pensar.

Quería cuidarlo, protegerlo, entregarle todo lo que sabía que el chico merecía, pero todo solía desplomarse al recordar la cosa principal: Jiang Cheng jamás lo miraría con el mismo amor que los ojos de XiChen, las ventanas de su alma, le observaban.

Y él estaba bien. Esa idolatría era lo único que conservaba para saber que estaba bien. No sabía realmente si era un simple enamoramiento, porque todavía no lograba ver sus defectos ¿ese ceño fruncido? la vida fue cruel con él, era lo mínimo, ¿esos gritos que daba en la cafetería? Wei Wuxian podía ser irritante y WanYin corto de paciencia.

Todo tenía razón de ser.

Volvió a suspirar mirando hacia el cielo.

"De todas maneras, creo que disfruto más con este amor platónico que con un enamoramiento como el que WangJi tiene por el joven Wei..."


	7. La flor de Loto y el diamante (SangCheng

Prompt: Duelo (muerte de un personaje)

Cuando Jiang Cheng se enteró de la tragedia, si era sincero, no estaba preparado para llorar.

Sobretodo porque ya llevaba casi cuatro años sin saber algo de él desde que habían cortado su relación. Incluso él había salido dos veces con algunas otras personas, pero era tan... insensible. Porque a HuaiSang lo quiso cuando todavía era un adolescente de quince años y no ahora, a sus casi veinte, cuando ya conocía las malas manías del amor.

Estaba buscando unas viejas cartas que sabía que necesitaría para escribir su columna de opinión, y ahí salió su perfil en esa red social.

Y maldita sea su curiosidad cuando decidió clickear sólo por saber. Y se encontró con su muerte.

Al principio no lo procesó. Claro que no podía ser real. Él le había dicho que se volverían a ver, que cuando HuaiSang tuviera una hija, se la presentaría, y esas promesas vanas y ridículas que se hacen los jóvenes enamorados y sin embargo, ahí estaba.

Con una arritmia tan mala que se sintió muerto en vida. Se levantó lentamente del sofá en el que estaba, y caminó como un zombi en dirección a su habitación. Una sola cosa resonaba en su cabeza.

"Wei Ying. Debo llamar a Wei Ying" y sabía que aunque fuera muy fuerte, la muerte de alguien era lo único que todavía no sabía frenar.

Timbró dos veces antes de rendirse. El pecho le pesaba y "¿no se suponía que HuaiSang ya no te gustaba?" sonaba en su cabeza desde la voz de WangJi, el novio de su hermano.

Es que todos conocían la situación del único enamoramiento fructífero de Cheng que se vino abajo por motivos desconocidos. Incluso para el mismo WanYin.

Se recostó en la cama tratando de respirar e ignorar el escozor de sus ojos. No le daría ese gusto a nadie.

Pero el teléfono timbró en su dirección y contestó, temiendo que su voz se rompiera.

-¿A-Cheng? ¿estás bien?

-No. —Contestó sincero, sintiendo que su respiración comenzó a ser irregular sin su permiso—, A-Sang murió. ¿Sabías?

El silencio duró unos segundos.

-A-Cheng, las bromas así no son divertidas ja, ja, ja. No te queda ser cómico. —Respondió con una voz temblorosa.

-El que menos bromearía con eso soy yo, Wei Ying. A-Sang murió. —Repitió, tratando de asimilarlo, ya con el rostro empapado totalmente en su contra.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? —Cuestionó Wei Ying casi tan pasmado como él; no era para menos, ambos solían ser amigos y repentinamente todo se derrumbó antes de que Cheng y HuaiSang terminaran.

Naturalmente WuXian se quedó con Cheng por el lazo casi familiar que encerraban.

-Deberías intentar pensar en escribir algo para desahogarte. Envíame el post y —Wei WuXian parecía tremendamente desesperado—, ¿qué hago? No sé consolar gente ¡A-Cheng, no, digo, sí, llora! ¡Por favor, llora! Sabemos que HuaiSang fue importante y

-Wuxian, A-Sang murió hace cuatro meses. —Agregó Jiang Cheng—, mañana se cumplen esos cuatro meses... —Dijo con un tono algo ido, porque todavía no reaccionaba a la situación—, ni siquiera fuimos al velorio. Nada.

Parecía enfadado consigo.

-Era imposible saberlo. Y no es tu culpa, Jiang WanYin. —La voz de Wei WuXian sonaba impositiva—, no es tu culpa enterarte ahora, ni lo que sea que haya ocurrido en el pasado. Tampoco es tu culpa haberlo amado tanto que hasta tus escritos hablan de él incluso ahora. Por Dios Jiang Cheng ¡No dejes que nadie te haga sentir que no tienes derecho a llorar!

Y se quebró después de eso. Un sollozo ahogado se escapó antes del grito final que desgarraba su garganta. Fueron horas tediosas, y Jiang Cheng se sentía culpable de estar usando el plan de minutos de WuXian, pero necesitaba llorar, sobretodo con alguien que le conocía bien, y aprovechando que su hermana y sus padres se encontraban fuera de casa.

Porque sus padres no supieron de la existencia de HuaiSang por mucho que Cheng les hubiera querido contar.

Fueron tres horas, un dolor punzante, el abrazo a un peluche más grande que su sobrino en estatura y un hambre que definitivamente fue provocado por el cause de sus lágrimas sobre sus mejillas ya salinas.

Fue ahí que Wuxian lo repitió.

-A-Yin, escribe. Por favor, no hagas lo mismo que cuando murió... —Wuxian tragó pesado—, no te reprimas. Por favor, escribe algo.

Y Jiang Cheng suspiró.

-Lo haré. Gracias. —Dijo.

-¿Sabes que te quiero? —Habló dulce WuXian—, avísame cuando llegue A-Li a casa, por favor.

-Te cortaré el maldito celular, Wei WuXian. —Murmuró entre dientes, sintiendo una rabia curiosa.

-Sé que también me quieres. Tranquilo. —Rió el chico tras el teléfono—, hablamos luego.

Y cortó, quedándose así con su soledad y ese dolor punzando en el centro de su pecho, royendo su barriga. Se levantó de la cama y sintió un dolor de cabeza profundo, como si algo afilado buscara perforarla. Se quejó por lo bajo yendo a la laptop donde estuvo antes, y ahí yacía abierto el perfil de Nie HuaiSang. También había un pequeño párrafo escrito por Mo XuanYu, y era casi imposible no deducir que ese chico fue el último novio de HuaiSang.

Antes de que este último se suicidara, por supuesto.

Cerró la pestaña y abrió un blog de notas en la computadora. Comenzó a escribir lo primero que llegara a su cabeza, pero solo había lágrimas espesas, ¿por qué? ¿por qué no dejaba de llorar? Si era un tema prácticamente superado.

¿Debería escribirle que sus sentimientos eran inexpresables? ¿debería disculparse? ¿pedir perdón? Aun se sentía culpable por permitir la ida de HuaiSang aunque ya no sintiera ese amor fogoso que quemaba hasta el tuétano.

Ahora solo era amor calmo e incondicional. Sabía que nadie le amaría como él amaba en ese momento a HuaiSang.

Había dejado de llorar hacia algunos minutos, pero eso no evitaba que sus ojos de vez en cuando se llenasen de lágrimas, y resbalaran por sus mejillas que estaban absurdamente cansadas.

Jiang Cheng se había encargado de avisarle a YanLi lo que había sucedido con HuaiSang, a lo que ella contestó que no hiciera estupideces. Luego le llamó llorando.

Temía por Jiang Cheng y por HuaiSang, porque ella y sólo ella sabía lo mucho que se amaban. Y también ella lo conocía. Lo apreciaba y lo quería.

WanYin volvió a su carta, recordando apenas como si fuera hace días cuando se correteaban y bromeaban, cuando la felicidad era la única emoción que cabía en el cuerpo de ambos, y se pavoneaban como los jóvenes más enamorados de su generación, incluso cuando a Wuxian aún no le gustaba WangJi.

Se estremeció al pensar que seguramente le tocaría decirle a todos que el amor de su vida había muerto. Y todavía conservaba ese título, porque habiendo amado a otros, todavía no borraba a HuaiSang de su corazón. Ni siquiera necesitaba hacer algo así.

Perfectamente podía vivir amando a dos personas, pero deseando a su pareja. Algo así como el amor de amistad que sentía por un amigo, pero más profundo. Así es lo que siente por HuaiSang aunque no debería.

Aunque nadie lo supiera.

Si había algo de lo que se arrepentía, era que nadie hubiera escuchado a tiempo que amaba realmente a HuaiSang. Ni siquiera él pudo estar en contacto con esas palabras que pudieron salvarle la vida. Recordando también sus ojos, trató de hacerlo con su risa, pero no había caso: su mente vivía tan en paz con el recuerdo del chico Nie, que había bloqueado su recuerdo. No podía memorar siquiera su voz llamándolo por esos apodos tan melosos y asquerosos... Que evidentemente en su tiempo le gustaban, porque llegaban desde la voz de HuaiSang, y todo lo que provenía del joven le parecía hermoso.

Ah, el amor joven que nunca veía la maldad del mundo.

Quizás podía escribirle otra cosa, como que las preguntas aún taladraban en su cabeza casi tanto como su dolor en esa zona, provocado por las lágrimas.

Tendría una migraña horrible al día siguiente. Pero solo quería tomar el primer vuelo a la ciudad del chico y buscar su tumba, hablarle, contarle las cosas que nunca le dijo, y entonces... Nada.

Sólo era por alivianar su vida que quería hablarle.

HuaiSang se fue. Hacia unos meses se había ido y no pudo decirle lo que sentía. Todavía pesaba tanto... ¿por qué HuaiSang decidió acabar con su existencia? ¿por qué él sí tuvo el valor del que Cheng siempre huyó? Todavía pensaba en ello mientras tecleaba, y claro, claro que seguiría doliendo.

Miró a la pantalla notando que las palabras se hacían tan falsas. Cada falacia ahí escrita, cada doble mímesis que no expresaba ni vagamente su sentir, se sentía tan fugaz y efímera. Un click y todo se iría, pero no así sus emociones.

Seguirían ahí, endebles.

Se martirizaba, sabía que si WuXian lo supiera, tomaría el primer autobús y se encargaría de golpearlo. Era mejor tener a Jiang Cheng inconsciente que triste, eso era de conocimiento público, por alguna razón que el joven prefería ignorar.

Siguió escribiendo, estando consciente de cosas como la silueta que había dejado HuaiSang en su pupila, e incluso sabiendo que su cuerpo ya no existía.

Después de un rato, las teclas estaban empapadas y seguramente saladas. Las marcas quedarían ahí, y Cheng no querría volver a tomar la computadora por un tiempo.

Una melodía sonaba atrás. Una canción que a HuaiSang le gustaba bailar imitando a un vals. Sintió repentinamente la reminiscencia llegar a él, y esas manos dulces de su exnovio sujetar sus hombros mientras se balanceaban.

"Algún día, si esto no dura, si terminamos, encontraré la forma de verte. ¿Te gustaré en ese tiempo, loto?" preguntó, mientras se balanceaba y WanYin apretaba el agarre en las caderas de HuaiSang.

"Claro, diamantito. Pero no seas idiota, no tendremos que separarnos, así que no busquemos la forma de vernos" respondió, mientras HuaiSang se reía de su apodo, porque siempre supo que Cheng era pésimo para los motes cursis y sin embargo lo intentó.

Y sin embargo, llovía para demostrar que fue el unico que dijo verdades a pesar de que siempre le había creído a Nie HuaiSang.

Tuvo que hacer una pausa, ya que continuaba llorando cada vez que pensaba en eso. En su ausencia que no marca ningún cambio en su persona, más que pensar necesitaba honrar su presencia de alguna forma, porque le recordaría por siempre, aunque HuaiSang, a esas alturas de su vida, no contara con ello en absoluto.

Una sola cosa le pesaba, y era sentir que no le había agradecido la seguridad y estabilidad que había sentido en su romance. Todas las veces que estuvo con otras personas, sintió que lo dejarían, pero HuaiSang le hacía sentir tan amado... Tan respetado y tan tolerado que por ello no pudo detenerle cuando se marchó.

Siempre conservó la esperanza de algún día volver a verlo. Nunca ha dudado de que le amó, y esperaba que HuaiSang no dudara de su amor por él.

Recuerda las veces fallidas en las que fue a buscarle y no pudo hallarlo. Suspira sintiendo algo de tristeza, porque ya duelen sus dedos de tanto escribir.

Escuchó su teléfono sonar y miró hacia él.

"A-Cheng, mañana iremos a casa de A-Xian. Alista tus cosas" escribió su hermana. Se levantó mirando la carta. Tres mil palabras eran escasas. Él le amaba más que eso, pero ya le dolía la cabeza.

Ni siquiera XiChen podía consolarle, y aunque le pidiera que hablaran, Jiang Cheng se desconectó de las redes sociales.

Espacio, tiempo, ganas, cansancio... Quería todo eso y nada.

Sonrió mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la computadora y escribió lo importante.

¿Por qué? ¿por qué a HuaiSang le gustaba Jiang Cheng? ¿cómo podía encontrar adorable sus pucheros? ¿sus gritos? ¿sus quejas y regaños? La cosa más curiosa que le pasó en la vida fue ser amado por alguien como Nie HuaiSang. Ser correspondido y sentirse pleno era otra cosa extraña en él que no había podido experimentar a gusto con otros. No sin el joven que ahora yacía muerto.

Esa carta era en la memoria del amor que alguna vez habían vivido, para dejar testimonio de ello, de su realización amorosa, de la existencia de HuaiSang que, ahora que recuerda, también está en un cartel donde le escribió cuánto le amaba.

Su rostro se siente seco y casi difícil de mover. Sabe que ya no sigue llorando porque su pecho está cálido. No recordaba tantas emociones diversas, sólo el enojo, la tristeza y la ira.

HuaiSang le seguía sorprendiendo incluso después de muerto. Sonrió ladino mientras suspiraba.

Decidió cesar todo con la frase que solían decirse cada noche, mientras tanteaba buscando algún dulce.

Iría a ver a Wei Ying, y él no permitiría que estuviera triste. Sólo quedaba suspirar.

"Te quiero, te adoro y te amo, mucho más a mil millones de diamantes.

Con cariño, tu vieja flor de loto".


End file.
